


A Trio of Love Interests

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Instincts, Brotherly feels, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Michael, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Siphon highs, blowjob, shifting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Mike can't stop thinking about him. Which 'him'? All of them! Why fall in love with only one at a time, right?





	A Trio of Love Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by my awesome Beta [YouCantKeepMeDown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown). (And Grammarly.) Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Not much spare time for me now. Only work, walk the dog, and sleep. :P
> 
> Sweden is having a terrible drought with too many forest fires. I never thought I'd see the day I'd wish for rain during summer, but lo and behold! Anyway, hope you all have a good summer. :)

“Come on, Lu. It’s time to go,” Mike urges.

Luci glares out of the window then looks down to tap something out on his phone. The phone dings almost immediately, making Luci scowl harder. “Fuck sake,” he mutters, then louder for Mike’s benefit; “I’m coming, I just need to check…” he trails off and wanders into another room to glare out of the window there instead. He’s been doing that for the last fifteen minutes.

“Luci, we need to go _now_ ,” Mike repeats sharply. If they don’t they either have to take the car or be late to work. Mike vastly prefers walking when the weather’s good.

“Alright! _Alright!_ ” Luci answers. “One minute!”

Mike turns to Raphael who stands in the doorway wrapped in a thick duvet looking miserable. “Are you gonna be alright alone?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? I can stay home if you need me to?”

Raff gives him a deadpan flat stare only ruined by him having to sniffle repeatedly not to drip snot.

Mike holds up his hands in defeat. “Okay, alright, fine. But call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes, _dad_ ,” Raff answers sarcastically.

Mike huffs in amusement and leans in to mark Raff’s cheeks and neck. Strong scent bonds help the immune system. It’s not Raphael’s cold in itself that has Mike in a knot, but the strong scent of mourning surrounding him. Raff gets depressed when he loses his sense of smell completely. Now it’s not just his nose being clogged up, but his taste buds are shot to hell too, so there’s another sense gone. What Mike really wants is to stay at home wrapped around Raff until he smells happy and content again. Of course, that’s not what would happen because Raff would feel like a burden and get even more miserable.

Mike turns around to look in the direction Luci had wandered off to. “ **Lucifer, _NOW_!** ”

“ **COMING!** ” Luci yells back.

30 seconds later he comes striding in a brisk pace aiming directly for Raff. He all but tackles Raff so he stumbles back against the wall, locking him in a bear hug. He rubs himself studiously against Raff, marking him up thoroughly despite his little brother’s feeble struggles. He doesn’t stop until Raff’s giggling helplessly. Then he lets go and strides towards the door without a backwards glance. “Laters, Bunny bun,” he says. Mike can still hear Raff chuckling when he closes the door to lock. 

It’s not unusual for whole packs to get sick at the same time because they’re so tight, living together and marking each other up. On the other hand they tend to remain sick for a lot shorter time. During the great pandemics packs that had stayed close, marking each other, more members got sick but the survival rate was higher than those who’d isolated their sick. Should a plague ever hit Mike would rather die from disease together with his pack than minimizing the risk by isolating the sick.

Luci’s still frowning at his phone in the elevator ride down. “Hey… you think Gabe’s been acting weird lately?”

Mike shrugs. “He’s overseas and hasn’t sent me a single unsolicited strip club review since he left, if that’s what you mean? I just figured he’s in love.”

Luci lifts his gaze to frown at Mike instead. “You don’t go to strip clubs.”

“Doesn’t stop him from reviewing them for me. So why do you think he’s been acting weird?”

“I don’t know… He’s been sexting with me helluva lot.”

“So?”

“So he usually takes it as a threat when I send pictures of my knot, but now he’s asking for more. And yesterday he asked for a selfie.”

“Did you send it?”

“No! Of course not. Knowing him he’s probably set up an account for me on a porn site and needed a profile pic. I told him to fuck off.”

“I thought you liked to have an audience?”

Luci rolls his eyes as they step out of the elevator and out on the street. “I do! But if I’m gonna be published online i want the comments to come to _my_ inbox.”

“Alright. So he’s pulling a prank, what’s weird about it?”

“I don’t know. He’s been texting instead of calling and…” Luci shrugs. “I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Was it Gabe that had you running to every window just now?”

Luci waves his phone in front of Mike. He catches part of a text conversation.

`**Gabe:** Look out of the window.`

`**Lucifer:** What window?`

`**Gabe:** THE WINDOW, YOU DUMBASS`

`**Lucifer:** What am I supposed to be seeing here? I see nothing out of the ordinary.`

`**Gabe:** Tell me what you’re seeing and I’ll tell you if you still don’t see it.`

Then follows a long description from Luci of what’s outside of the window.

`**Gabe:** IT’S THE WRONG WINDOW, MORON`

Luci retracts his phone before Mike has time to read more but he's sure it's more of the same. “He's pranking you, Lu.”

“Of course he is! But it's a failed prank if I can't see it, isn’t it?”

“ _Or_ , the prank is to make you run around the house like a tool.”

“No. It's―“ Luci’s jaws click shut. He walks in silence for a bit, flaring briefly and delivering a smirk and a saucy wink to a pretty smelling Omega in her sixties as they pass by. Then he scowls. “Fuck sake. Are you sure? It's not his usual M.O.” He pauses and then hesitantly adds “Although… he did it with the cat…”

“What do you mean?”

“There was no cat.”

“There was a cat. I _found it_.”

Luci sniggers. “There was no cat. Father bought it when you'd been looking for it for days. You were thoroughly Punk'd.”

“No! I don’t believe you. You should have told me. You're horrible. _All of you_.” Mike remembers the horror of thinking the cat had starved for days and glares at Luci who laughs at him.

Suddenly Luci sniffs the air. “Fuck _me_! When it rains it pours! I thought no Omega in the history of mankind could smell as gorgeous as Dean. Then I met his brother who smells just as divine. Then this one. Completely different but stunning. What is this shit? We've been keeping our eyes open for a male O ever since Gabe presented and suddenly they’re _everywhere_?”

Mike sniffs the air too. He can smell a bunch of people but no one who fits the description Luci just gave unless Luci suddenly has developed considerably worse taste in Os than he’s ever had before. “Who are you talking about?”

Luci scowls at him. “What, are you noseblind or something? There’s only one gorgeous O who’s walked here. The same way we’re heading. You don’t smell him?”

Mike keeps scenting, getting nothing. “Must be that freak nose of yours. I get nothing. You sure it’s a guy?”

“Most likely. I’m pretty sure he’s male but you know that’s sometimes dubious,” Luci answers scenting continuously and flaring excitedly. “So what if it’s a girl? Once we’ve got the Winchesters we’re free to bring women into the pack too without feeling bad for Raff. It would suck if we got a Main he couldn’t bond the proper way with but―”

“Look who’s getting greedy,” Mike chuckles. “And stop talking like it’s a done deal. According to Dean he’s crazy about our scent, and he’s still hesitant. He’s setting the bar sky high for us. You trying to snipe his brother isn’t helping.”

Luci rolls his eyes. “I’m not trying to snipe him, Mikey.”

“Yeah, well, tell that to his Main.”

“I did and you know it. You read the letter. The basket will be delivered tomorrow.”

“Good. You did sign the letter, right?”

Luci winces and makes a ‘yikes’ expression. “Fuck. I forgot.”

“ _Luci!_ I can’t believe you’re the best lawyer in the fucking city when you can’t do anything right in private!”

Luci waves it off. “Yeah, yeah. My mate knows who I am. He’ll tell Dean who it’s from.”

“My mate, huh? How many times are you going to try to fit that into our conversations this week?” Mike sniggers. It’s been ‘my mate this’ and ‘my mate that’ all weekend. “Besides, according to father the bond hasn't settled properly and will fade within weeks if you don't get it confirmed. And I wouldn't be so proud if I accidentally got mated and my mate ran for the hills as soon as he noticed.”

Luci scoffs. “You can't understand. You've never been mated. He's perfect. It's like we're made for each other.”

Mike makes a gagging noise. “That's fucking Truemate bullshit. And you're right, I've never been mated because I'd fucking _talk_ to my potential partner and make sure they _agreed_ to a mating. How much did you talk before it happened? Nothing, that's how much. You didn't even siphon each other.”

“Some of us actually ask for _permission_ before we siphon people, Mike,” Luci counters pointedly.

Mike sticks his tongue out at his brother in lack of a good response. It's a dumb rule anyway. 

Luci sniggers. “I’m surprised how much a mating bond affects the mood, to be honest. Had I known I would have gotten mated ages ago.”

“So _that's_ why you've been walking around singing so horribly.”

“Hey! I sing well!”

“Sure, but the songs you've chosen to sing don't bode well for your mateship.”

“What's wrong with the songs?”

“Highway to hell? Running with the devil?”

Luci sniggers. “What am I supposed to sing?” Lucifer starts singing. “ _Helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit. I’m helpless! Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em…_ ” The burst of pure joy in Mike's scent makes him stop singing.

“You know the lyrics,” Mike exclaims in delight.

Luci grins. “Yeah, well. I've had a freak-ass musical lovin’ big bro all my life. Something's bound to rub off.”

Mike has to stop his brother from walking to deliver an affectionate temple rub that leaves them both smelling content while wearing soft smiles. “So, Sam. Is he a size queen?” Mike asks when they start walking again.

“I'm afraid not. He takes me just fine, but…” Luci shrugs and winks at a young Omega smiling coyly at him as they pass. He’s still flaring but these days he’s so used to the fuss his red eyes cause that he barely acknowledges it apart from some habitual flirting.

“You made that experimental tug you do when someone seems to like it?”

“Mhm. He whooped and got all sweaty, asking for time to adjust, but didn't want to stop and didn't lose his arousal.”

“That's something at least.”

“Not everyone can be as overjoyed to take a huge knot as you,” Luci says with a teasing smirk.

“Shut your face.”

“Admit it. It’s not a big knot you like, it’s _mine_.”

“No _oo_. It’s very much any big knot,” Mike counters with fake-patience. “You remember the guy I told you about? With the weird dick? He had a big knot.”

Luci huffs. “The one you hired to manage our security?”

Mike clears his throat and looks ahead. “Yes.”

Luci side-eyes him with a shiteating smirk. Mike walks on not looking at Luci. Out of his peripheral vision he can see Luci’s shoulders shake as if he’s sniggering silently. “Fuck sake, Luci, it isn’t like that. He seemed competent and it was time to renegotiate the deal with our old security firm anyway,” he says exasperatedly once it’s clear that Luci isn’t letting it go.

“Mmh. Competent, huh? That’s what we’re calling it now?” Luci purrs and waggles his eyebrows.

“He had credentials. He left references.”

Luci sniggers. “Oh, _reee_ ferences?” Luci teases meaningfully. Mike shakes his head and makes a fed up face that makes Luci laugh and throw an arm around his shoulders. “You, dear brother, have a fetish.”

“I like what I like,” Mike mutters. “Say, how old is the trail we’re supposedly following?”

Luci lets go of him. “Around four or five hours.”

“And we’ve walked how many blocks since you detected it? And you really expect me to be able to pick it up? Your nose is a freak of nature.”

“My mate would have been able to smell him.”

“Will you stop calling Sam your mate? He ran out on you.”

“Oh, come _on_ , Mikey. Let me have this. Chances are, the next time I see him he’ll tell me to go fuck myself. Until then I’m happily mated, okay?” Luci whines.

Mike gives him a _look_ , but doesn’t argue.

* * *

Inside the lobby it’s no longer a game. The Omega had entered this building. He smells fantastic. But he also smells distressed. Mike’s never smelled this guy in his life and yet he’s achingly familiar. Mike’s heart starts hammering hard and fast in his chest.

Luci scents the air, getting agitated. “I’ll be damned. When it fucking rains it fucking pours! He’s here and he’s absolutely beautiful and in the tail end of his Heat!”

“It’s Dick.”

Luci isn’t listening. “He went this way. He’s in distress. You think he’s distressed by his Heat symptoms? I wonder who he is?”

Mike trails after Luci and steps into the elevator after him. “It’s Dick,” he repeats.

“I wonder what floor he got off on? Maybe we should push all the buttons so I can figure it out?”

“ **It’s Dick!** ” Mike repeats and pushes the button that will take them to HR.

Now Luci hears him and frowns at him. “For the love of―! Don’t start this again. I thought you were over your obsession with Dick? It’s not Dick, you dolt. He’s scentless, remember?” 

“It’s Dick and I know it. I’ll bet you 10 grand on it. I’ll bet you a million. I don’t know how I know, but I just know it’s Dick. I feel it in my gut.”

Luci scoffs. “What would be the point of betting against you when we’ve got a joint account? I―”

The elevator door dings open and Mike sets off in the direction of Dick’s office without bothering to use his nose. The scent is stronger here but even if it wasn’t it wouldn’t have shook Mike’s conviction. He goes for Dick’s office like a homing bird. Luci follows him with the sting of annoyance in his scent. Mike reaches Dick’s office and opens the door without knocking.

It’s Dick.

Dick’s sitting behind his desk looking as unruffled and pleasant as always, belied by the heavy scent of distress in the air. He hears Luci catch up to him muttering ‘I’ll be damned’ under his breath, scent turning a complete jumble.

Dick looks up when they enter. “Ah. Good day, gentlemen. By any chance, is Raff with you? He’s supposed to come with me to do interviews and we're supposed to start in 15 minutes, but I haven't seen him today.”

“He's at home with a cold.”

The distress in Dick's wonderful scent spikes while his face show only mild concern. “Oh dear. Is it serious?”

“No. Not really. Mild fever, headache, and his nose clogged up. But you know how he gets when he lose his sense of smell completely,” Mike answers. Dick's always been supportive of Raff even when others thought Raff was being silly. It's when Raff gets sick that makes it clear that Raff is only partially noseblind. Some people thought it shouldn’t matter―noseblind like noseblind―but Dick seemed to get the distinction without mocking Raff’s negative reaction. 

Behind him he smells that Lucifer is getting turned on in response to Dick's Heat despite the distress he’s broadcasting in his scent. “Dicky, are you alright?” Mike adds worried by the increasing intensity of Dick's anxiety.

Dick smiles. ”I'm fine, I assure you.”

“Yeah, and I'm not horny _at all_ ,” Luci chimes in sceptically. “I'm coming with you to the interviews,” he adds decisively.

Mike spins around in surprise to look at him. Lucifer leans nonchalantly on the doorpost looking borderline bored. His jumbled scent gives away that he's anything but. But the only thing you can smell for sure is that he's aroused. Mike wonders what he's up to.

“I'm fully capable of handling it myself, thank you,” Dick tells Luci with a big smile that's mostly a show of teeth.

“I don’t doubt that for a second. But Raff’s sick so I’m filling in for him.”

Dick's face is unreadable but Mike stares at his brother as if he's suddenly grown horns. He turns his head towards Dick and says “Excuse us for a moment,” then ushers Luci out of the room. “Luci, what the hell are you doing? Don’t you have your own appointments to deal with?”

Luci sighs, picks up his phone and dials one of his secretaries. “Sheila, it’s me. Cancel all my appointments for today. That’s all.” He hangs up and gives Mike a dry look. “No.”

“Seriously?”

Lucifer keeps giving him his flat I-don’t-care-what-you-say-I’m-gonna-do-it-anyway stare under heavy eyelids.

“This better not be your knot doing the thinking or I swear―”

“Don't worry, Mikey, your Maybella is safe with me.” With that, Luci pats him on the shoulder and goes inside again.

* * *

Mike's head is buzzing with thoughts. His pulse has been sky high since he found Dick with a scent. A scent that no doubt would have driven him crazy back in college. Absolutely stunning! And what does it all mean? He isn't wondering why. The strong scent of the bond to Dean is answer enough for him. But does it change anything? He reminds himself for the millionth time that despite the lack of a mating bond, Dick's spoken for. Yet he can't calm his heart. He's been staring unseeingly at his computer screen for the better part of an hour trying to wrap his head around what he's feeling and failing miserably. He wants to lie on the floor and whine but what's the point when no one (Luci) is here to see him?

He's so lost in thought that he doesn't hear the knock on the door nor that it opens and someone comes inside. “Heya, Chief.”

Startled, he jerks then breaks into a big smile with a flutter in his belly when he sees who it is. “Dean!”

“I was told to report to you?”

“Yes. Tomorrow you will start to learn your new job. You will be introduced to your mentors at 4 PM this afternoon. One of them, Ion, works in sales, the other, Bartholomew, in acquisitions. For the upcoming weeks you'll report to them at 8 AM Monday to Friday and shadow them, take notes, do as they say, and keep yourself in the background.They will give you a schedule so you know who you’ll be working with each day. Any questions?”

“Yeah. If I’m meeting them at four, why am I here now?”

Mike smiles. “Because I suspect you don’t own the clothes required for the position,” he answers and gets up from his desk to walk around it.

“You mean a monkey suit? Yeah, no. Ain’t got one of those. But I’m sure I can find something before tomorrow.”

“You won’t have to. That’s why you’re here. I’ve assigned two people from our newly hired security detail to accompany you to buy a couple of outfits for the purpose. The company pays, of course.”

“Huh.” Dean smirks lopsidedly. “You always pay for clothes or are y'all just sucking up?”

Mike stops in front of Dean and reaches out to adjust his jacket lapels. “Can't it be both?” he says. “Jokes aside, we do occasionally outfit employees with a lot of potential but not the means to do so themselves. Depending on their job, of course. If they are our face outward looks can be important. But I’ll admit, having you come to me instead of HR isn’t standard procedure. I’ve missed you and I wanted an excuse to get to see you again.”

Dean leans forward to deliver a quick, affectionate temple rub. Mike's heart dances in joy. “I'm sorry,” Dean says with a lopsided smile, not looking sorry at all. “Am I allowed to do that at work? Or is that inappropriate?”

“In a closed office just the two of us? Sure you are. I want to do something much more inappropriate,” Mike says and flares only one eye briefly in a cheeky wink.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Dean asks with a hopeful smile.

“I want to kiss you.”

Dean chuckles. “Man. Here I thought you were gunning for something a little more…” He waves his hand in a circular gesture to fill out the blank.

“Your escort will be here any minute now. We don’t have time for much more. Besides, I love kissing.”

“You have the weirdest kinks,” Dean says, a grin taking the edge of the statement.

“It’s a guilty pleasure. You must have those too, right?”

“Nah. I’m not ashamed of my kinks. They’re more like… smug indulgences,” Dean says and waggles his eyebrows meaningfully.

Mike huffs a laugh. He’s about to answer but Dean grabs his tie and pulls him in for the requested kiss.

Mike's belly swoops as if he's on a rollercoaster. He loves this. Love’s the feeling of his tongue gliding against someone else’s, soft lips pressed against his, the scents being gently pressed against the sensitive receptors used when siphoning, not giving as much information as siphoning, but well the intimacy of it. It’s a shame not more people are into this. A miracle that _Dean_ is. It makes him feel stupidly in love. He rests his hands on Dean’s hips and closes his eyes. Dean’s smart, strong, crafty, and gorgeous both in the Progressive and Primal way. He smells so good and Mike’s aware of the slight altering of Dean’s scent that signifying his new bond to Dick.

Dick. 

Aaaand now he’s thinking of Dean and Dick having bonding sex. Great.

Dean suddenly starts sniggering into the kiss and breaks it to grin at him. He sniffs pointedly, showing he’s caught how aroused Mike’s getting. “Someone’s having dirty thoughts.”

“Can you blame me?”

“No, I guess I can’t,” Dean smirks and licks his lips before leaning back in for another kiss.

Sadly, they’re disturbed by a knock on the door.

“That’ll be Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch, your escort.”

“Raincheck?”

“Nothing would gladden me more.”

* * *

Hours later Mike’s still staring blindly at his computer screen. At least he’s switched it on, so that’s something. His thoughts are bouncing in a triangle. Dean, Dick (including why Luci’s acting strange), and…

There’s a knock on the door and the third object for his obsessive thinking steps inside shutting the door behind him then goes to take up position in the middle of the floor, hands behind his back and feet a shoulder-width apart like a soldier at ease. “You called for me, sir?”

Aleksandr ‘Sasha’ Chaadayev. 

Mike stares at the Alpha. Tall, broad, handsome. The high cheekbones, slightly slanted grey eyes ringed by thick, dark lashes. The scar on his face, strong jaw, the nose that’s not _quite_ curved enough to be called hawkish. The guy’s massive, but proportional enough to not stand out too much. He’s wearing light blue jeans and a grey, V-necked sweater that compliments his silvery hair and eyes, along with combat boots and his security badge clipped onto his belt. But his scent is the most notable thing about him. That musky, foreign scent that, if Mike were to describe it the closest he can come is sun-warmed dry pine needles on a forest trail. But it's still nothing like it since he smells like human skin and humans smell, well, _human_. That includes the man in front of him. But it's still strange.

Mike is stumped. He'd been too lost in thought to come up with a good reason for why he's called for the Alpha this time. Luci had once called an employee in to stand in silence for hours just so Luci could look as much as he wanted before dismissing him. Mike isn't cut out to be that rude so now he feels embarrassingly awkward. (Although, Luci’s motive had been to break the guy’s insubordinate spirit.)

“This is the third time today, sir. Are you afraid I'm going to overspend the budget?” Aleksandr says when Mike doesn’t say anything.

“What? Oh. No, I…” Mike comes around his desk to lean back against it, gripping the edge. “I, uh…” He's rarely this awkward or flustered even when flirting with Alphas, but when he called Aleksandr he'd decided to hire him on a whim. He hadn't been able to bring himself to bring up the real reason for calling. So now they have the unfortunate dynamics of employer and employee.

The silence stretches as Mike keeps coming up with blanks for what to say.

Aleksandr’s lips twitch almost imperceivably in amusement. “Or… perhaps pretty little Alpha boy wants a grown man's cock again?” he asks slyly.

Mike feels his cheeks heat up. “No, I―“ He cuts off, the hints of arousal in his scent gives him away. Just visualizing the self-proclaimed Siberian’s dick and fangs does things to Mike that he isn't proud of. And the flare! By all the gods, the flare!

Aleksandr chuckles darkly, turns on his heel and walks to the door. There he turns the lock, the click when the door locks resounding loudly in the room. He goes back to take position in the middle of the floor again. “Is okay. A grown man can let a pretty little Alpha boy get what he wants.”

Mike swallows dryly, heart dancing nervously. “I, uh… it wouldn't be right. I mean, since I'm your boss and all.” He squeezes the edge off the desk with sweaty palms.

“No worries. Boss or no, you cannot take from me what I not want to give, you get what I'm sayin’?” Aleksandr says while dropping fangs and holding out a hand flexing his fingers. Curved, wicked claws extend and are retracted before he puts his hand behind his back again.

Mike definitely gets what he’s saying. Aside from Aleksandr being a dangerous man all by himself, this situation is also different from the one they had with Dean. The Siberian isn’t dependant on them. He owns his own business that, by all appearance, seems to flourish. Mike had asked to hire his company - Aleksandr had made no move to get them as customers. Dean lived hand-to-mouth and his job is what is getting him out of that state. Mike has no doubt Dean could get another job easily enough―he’s wily enough―but still, _dependant_. 

“Y _e_ ―” Mike’s voice croaks and he has to clear his throat. “Yes.” He licks his lips gaze locked on the Siberian, but doesn’t move from his spot.

“You want to touch? To make hard? Perhaps taste? Or you want to look while I make hard ‘til I come?” Aleksandr asks. During negotiations of their deal his English had been _much_ better. He’d paused before answering like he’d thought things through, but in reality he probably searched for the right words. Mike prefers this. The heavy accent and bad grammar underline how alien he really is.

Mike’s heart beats wildly in his chest. ‘ _He’s not human, he’s not human, he’s not human_ ’ pounds like a drum inside his head. If Aleksandr really is a Siberian he’s not human - he belongs to a species that predates modern man, the link between animal and man. A species too specialised to adapt to the rapid changes to their habitat when they were invaded. And yet, here he is, looking for all the world like a regular man. The thought excites Mike.

Inside his head he hears Luci from this morning. ‘ _You, dear brother, have a fetish._ ’ It’s true. In fact, he’s got several. Big knots is just one of them. Most notably, though, is his mile-wide shifting kink. The faster and more someone can shift the hotter he thinks it is. He's masturbated thinking of the Siberian several times before he decided to call him, thinking of his flare and general _otherness._

He pushes himself away from the desk and walks up to Aleksandr, stopping far too close inside of his personal space. He moves to touch outside of Aleksandr's pants but stops himself and looks up to meet the Siberian’s gaze silently asking for permission.

“Да,” Aleksandr answers with a little nod.

Mike grips him and starts massaging. Aleksandr's musky scent quickly gets saturated with arousal and excitement. He's filling rapidly. His lips part, letting Mike see that he's done a partial fang drop. “Can I see you drop your fangs fully?”

Aleksandr smirks. Then his fangs elongate and grow, jaws shifting to accommodate the biggest set of upper and lower fangs Mike's ever seen. Aleksandr has to keep his mouth open for them to fit. It sends a thrill of fear down Mike's spine and through his scent. “That doesn't seem practical.”

Aleksandr chuckles. He lets his fangs retract to a more normal size before he speaks. “Big fangs not meant for this shape except to make threat.”

Mike's heart skips a beat. “Really? What shape are they meant for?”

Aleksandr lowers his eyelids looking sly. He pauses before answering, creating tension. “I think… someday I will let pretty little Alpha boy see. Not this day. Someday.”

Another thrill, this time from anticipation. “I look forward to it, Aleksandr. Do you prefer me to call you Aleksandr or Sasha? Or Chaadayev?”

Aleksandr half-shrugs a shoulder. “You say whatever you want. Names change, man stays the same.”

“But what do you prefer?” Mike persists. Wondering if Aleksandr’s implying that he’s using false identities.

“Sasha.”

“Sasha, can I taste you?” Mike squeezes the warm and hard bulge beneath his hand.

Sasha's lips twitch. “Да,” he answers with yet another small nod. Mike goes to his knees in front of him and the smell of Sasha's arousal tenfolds. He doesn't say anything, though. He just looks down at Mike, secretion flowing freely from his ear glands.

Mike unbuttons and unzips the jeans to pull the erection out of the underwear. He stares at the odd dick for a moment, salivating in anticipation. Its flat upside, bulbous upper shaft, the ridges on the bulging underside, the pearl of precome on the tip of the triangular cockhead. He pulls the foreskin down, watching the pearl of precome grow with every segmented ridge his thumb passes. The skin is as soft and velvety as any dick's. Mike wonders what it'd feel like to be fucked by this dick. He imagines that the ridges must catch on the rim with every thrust. The girth around the widest part―wide as an average knot―makes Mike want to whimper hopefully. He wets his lips and leans in to suck the dick into his mouth. Above him, Sasha purrs a deep, pleased rumble that spurs Mike on. He pushes with his tongue at the underside of the cockhead to get the flat top against the roof of his mouth to feel it glide backwards towards his throat as he sinks his head down over the dick, trying to take as much as possible of it. He bobs his head up and down, revelling in the taste and smell. He looks up to see that Sasha has tipped his head back and closed his eyes. His jaw is slack, mouth open, and from this angle Mike can see those strange snake-like fangs behind his normal teeth, he’s using his own tongue to push them up, stinging himself with them. It causes another jolt of fearful excitement.

Sasha catches it, smirks and opens his eyes to look down at Mike.

Mike pops off long enough to ask “Can you flare for me?”

Sasha chuckles but does what’s asked. His pupils elongate like on a cat (Raff can do that too), his scleras turn black and his flare shines brightly silver-white.

Mike makes a pitiful whimpered moan mostly muted by the dick in his mouth and fiddles with his own zipper to jerk himself off while he blows Sasha, looking into those alien eyes while he does. He uses his free hand to massage the base of Sasha’s dick while he sucks. Sasha’s purr starts turning into a growl. He removes his hands from behind his back to first rub secretion from his neck, then burrow them in Mike’s hair to take control of the blowjob. Mike relaxes to let him while furiously jerking himself off. He comes within a few minutes, his come hitting the floor between Sasha’s legs. Sasha’s growl above him is pleased.

“I soon come too. Better use condom or I make mess, yeah?” Sasha warns him.

Mike (tries to) shakes his head, answering with a globbed “Nnh nhh,” which is the closest he can get to making a nu-uh with his mouth stuffed.

“Fair enough.”

Mike can see the knot start growing and grabs a hold of it to massage it.

This time when the Siberian comes he doesn’t roar like last time (thankfully, since it would have brought unwanted attention), but his mouth opens and his lips pull up in the mimicry of a roar.

He comes _a lot_.

Mike can barely swallow between the spurts, but somehow he manages, the scent of it filling his nasal cavity from the inside. When he finally pulls off to suck in much-needed air he siphons without thought, then looks up in horror, afraid Sasha will be pissed off.

Sasha chuckles. “Is okay. Pretty little Alpha boy can know me. Little Alpha boy is good. Is very good.” He pets Mike’s hair, carding through it to make it orderly again.

Unsure if he understood correctly, Mike siphons again. Sasha just smiles like he knows something Mike doesn’t but doesn’t protest.

At first, Mike gets the usual - feelings, Sasha’s happy, content, pleased in every way. There’s chronic pain mixed in there. That could be smelt without siphoning too, but now he can discern that it comes from many old hurts not just one. Apart from that, Sasha’s fit as a fiddle. Then, as he continues siphoning, his nasal cavity starts feeling warm like eyes do before you flare, and suddenly…

“ _Woah_.”

Sasha chuckles. “Good high, yes? No more siphoning or you won’t be able to work, you get what I’m sayin?” He helps Mike to his feet, Mike swaying as if he’s drunk.

“Holy …! I doubt I can. Fuck.” He feels all confused, lethargic and blissed out. It might be the most intense siphon high he’s ever had. He feels like giggling like a loon.

Sasha tucks both of them into their pants and closes their zippers starting with his own. It’s not particularly comfortable since they’re both still hard, knots swollen, but since they’re not knotted on something their erections will go down soon enough. “It’ll pass in fifteen. As long as you do it no more.” He leads Mike back to his desk and helps him sit down. 

Mike giggles at nothing and beams up at Sasha. “I want your knot inside of me.” 

“Next time. Not here at work.” Sasha isn’t flaring anymore. It’s a shame. 

“Next time… I like the sound of that.”

“That’s good. Very good. I go now, little Alpha boy.” Sasha pets Mike one last time on the head, then turns and walks towards the door. He rubs his neck and drags a hand along the wall when he leaves only stopping briefly by the door to send Mike a wink and a smile that breeds butterflies in Mike's belly.

* * *

Sasha was right. The first, incapacitating high only lasted for fifteen minutes. But a few hours later he’s still siphon high, doing his job very effectively on autopilot while drifting in happy thoughts that before had been so troubled all while the subjects of his brooding remain the same.

_...Dean’s such a beautiful and smart guy. I love him. We’re going to get mated. I’m gonna convince him of that. Maybe Dick can help me? Oooooh. Dick! So, so gorgeous. He’s such a wonderful person. Right under our noses all this time. I love him. We’re gonna get mated. No, wait! He’s already mated to Crowley! Crowley’s such a nice guy. I love him. A shame I’m gonna steal his mate. Luci will be pissed at me for hurting Crowley. Luci's so protective of him. Luci’s already mated. Luci’s such a perfect brother. I love him. I wonder what he’ll think of Sasha? Sasha’s such an amazing guy. I love him. We’re gonna get mated. Oh, wait! He’s an Alpha so we can’t! Such a shame…_

That’s a how Luci finds him. “Mikey, it’s already nine thirty. You planning to stay all night or are you ready to go home?” he says as he pokes his head inside the door. Then he sniffs the air and flares. He scowls at Mike. “Somebody’s broken rules today.”

“Rules are good. We should make more of them,” Mike chirps. They are. They make it easy to know how to act not to misstep.

Luci narrows his eyes suspiciously at him. “What’s the point if you’re just gonna break them?”

“You’re right. There is no point and we should get rid of them.” Aren’t rules such a hassle anyway? Nobody should tell them what they should do. Better go with your gut.

Luci rolls his eyes. “You siphoned him, didn’t you?”

“He let me.”

Luci’s scent sours discontentedly and spikes with anger. “Oh, goodie.” He pauses for a bit and comes into the office. “Why would he do that?”

“I accidentally siphoned him when he'd come in my mouth, but he just chuckled and told me it's okay for me to know him.”

“You gave him a BJ, not the other way around?”

“Mmmh,” Mike answers dreamily. “You should siphon him too. He's special.”

Luci's scent conveys sudden distress. “Fuck sake! How high _are_ you? You're not working right now, are you?”

“Sure am,” Mike chirps.

“Great.” Luci strides towards him with a big, concerned frown. “Step away from the computer and let me see how much damage you've done.” He comes around the desk to read over Mike's shoulder. “I can't believe you're working while high. How stupid can you―” he cuts himself off in surprise. “Huh.” He reaches out to use the mouse then navigates between the programs Mike's got open as well as quickly skims through Mike's sent emails. “I guess you're like me. Your brain works just fine when it's focused on work. But is mush in private matters.”

“There's nothing wrong with my private thinking.” Mike leans in to rub himself affectionately against Luci's cheek. 

Luci sputters and backs away. “Cut it out! You're gonna get him all over me,” he protests.

“You don't think he smells good? I think he smells so handsome.”

“You let him mark both you and your office up! It doesn’t matter if he’s handsome! What were you thinking? You know what? Nevermind, I’m going. You coming or not?”

Mike thinks Luci’s being unreasonable. Sasha had just given him what he’d wanted. Still, his brother being a pissbaby can’t take him out of his blissful state of mind. “Sure. Let me just finish this email. Did you find out why Dick was so distressed?”

Luci leans his ass against Mike’s desk and crosses his arms over his chest. “Mmph. People’s reaction to his scent, by my guess. And one would think being able to smell him would make him easier to interpret, right? _Wrong_. He keeps having all these strong emotions that don’t fit the context. And he randomly gets sad for no discernable reason.”

Mike taps away on his computer while they talk. “I don’t get it. Shouldn’t he be happy to have a scent?”

Luci scoffs. “I don’t know if it’s because you’re high or if you’re always this stupid and I just haven’t noticed before. Think about it. If it was me I’d be terrified. Remember when Gabe shaved my head in patches in high school? Going to school meeting everyone was scary as fuck. Why would it be different for him?”

“Huh. Mh, maybe you’re right. I’m done. Shall we go?”

Luci pushes away from the desk and heads for the door.

Mike gets up and follows. “So you, what? Followed him around all day deep-purring?”

“ _No_.” Luci gives him an annoyed shove. “What kind of emotionally insensitive knothead do you take me for? I purred for him but I kept up a soothing purr to let Dick know all was well. It worked. I just don't get why Crowley didn't jump on a plane home the moment Dick told him,” he complains with a troubled frown on the elevator ride down.

“Maybe he didn’t tell him,” Mike muses thoughtlessly.

“Fuck sake! That’s just not fair,” Luci complains and takes up his phone while they exit the building. He dials a number and waits for it to pick up. When he does he doesn’t bother with hello. “Did Dicky tell you what happen to him? ….This weekend?... No. I was walking along here thinking that something’s wrong with you for not rushing to his side, but Mike suggested that Dick might not have said―” Luci cuts off with a little laugh and holds up a hand as if he’s fending off someone. “Calm down, Crowl! Dicky’s alright. Well actually, no, he isn’t, but his health is perfect. I know that, you see, because I could _smell him._ ” There’s a pause where Luci’s growing grin suggests stunned silence of Crowley’s end. “Just to clarify, you did not misunderstand. Dick’s got a scent now.”

“ _Bollocks!_ ” Crowley’s curse is loud enough for Mike to hear.

Then follows a silence where Luci’s listening intently and Crowley most likely is babbling. “Calm down, Crowl. Don’t worry about it. I’ll fly out there to take over. Call me when you’ve got your flight booked. I’ll meet you at the airport with a company car so you can brief me, then you can take the car straight home to your mate.” Luci chuckles at something Crowley says. “Yeah, fuck you too, Crowl. Catch you later. Bye.” He hangs up and pockets the phone. “You were right. Dick hadn't told him.”

The streets in the business district are considerably emptier this time a night and most cars are cabs. “You flying out there?”

“Yes. He's going to get the first flight out of there. I'll take over his job.”

“You ever consider that he has a reason for not telling Crowley?”

“I don't give a shit. You tell your mate, period. And you should have heard Crowl. If he didn't catch a plane he’d driven non-stop to get home.”

“Dick smelled as single as can be.”

Luci's scent spikes with sharp anger. “How badly did that guy fry your brain? Unless Dick says otherwise we'll respect that he's mated.”

“Tssk. I think we should―”

“No. Whatever you're thinking, _don't_. Those two love each other and have set the world on fire for each other repeatedly. If they're having trouble we don't know about it's up to them to solve it. We're not gonna make it harder for them.”

Mike puts his hands in his pockets and kicks a pebble looking at the ground as they walk along. “It's not like we'd be interfering with another pack,” he mutters, but Luci's responding growl stops him from making further protests.

* * *

They're barely inside of the door before Luci tips his head back to holler. “FATHER! COME LOOK WHAT MICHAEL DID!”

Marlon comes out of an adjoining room.

Luci points accusingly at Mike with both hands while looking demandingly at their father. “Sniff him! He’s high as a kite and he let the fucker mark both him and his office! Worse, the guy _let him_ siphon! Do you realise what that means? Because I can think of only one reason.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Lu,” Mike chides. Of course Luci would save his meltdown for his homecoming. Why wouldn’t he? “It’s not like that.” Marlon comes up to them to stick his nose in Mike’s hair with a concerned expression, scenting where Sasha had combed through Mike’s hair with hands full of his secretion. “Father, I think I love him and he’s not even human,” Mike adds towards his dad with a dopey smile on his face, ignoring Luci’s betrayed gasp.

“None of that speciest talk in our home, son. If he looks like a human unshifted then he’s a human. I don’t care if he sprouts tentacles and bat wings when he shifts, it’s how he looks unshifted and how he acts that matters.”

Mike purrs. That's a definition he can get behind. One that makes his shifting kink less perverted no matter how… ‘shifty’, his fantasies get.

“Father!” Luci protests. “He _let. Mike. Siphon!_ ”

Marlon hums and puts a hand on Mike's shoulder. “Son, think before you let another Alpha claim your territory. That's all I'm asking.”

Mike hums in what could be an agreement but really isn't. “But doesn't he smell handsome?”

“It's not an unpleasant scent,” Marlon answers diplomatically. “I'm going back to my study now. If you kits need anything, you know where to find me.”

Luci follows Marlon and stops him two strides away. “Yo really okay with this? You actually think he smells nice?”

“He smells like trouble to me,” Marlon admits.

“Then why aren’t you doing something? Tell him he can’t keep seeing the guy! That he can’t let him mark him up and can’t siphon him again!”

Marlon sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Son, I know what you’re thinking, but look at your brother’s silly smile. My goal as a Patriarch is to see my kits, my pack, happy. Maybe it’s just the siphon high talking or maybe your brother is in love. I don’t know. But if it’s the latter, I won’t put fingers in between. I’ll accept that Michael might be happy without us and so should you. It’s the fact that he let Mikey siphon that worries me. It may be nothing, but…” Marlon throws a concerned look over his shoulder at Mike. “Either way, I won’t stand in the way of love. We’ve had enough broken hearts in this family.”

Mike hears what they’re saying but isn’t bothered. He knows the fuss isn’t about jealousy, it’s pack politics. Had Sasha been an Omega Luci would have cheered him on instead. But Mike thinks they’re being ridiculous. They’re blowing the whole siphoning thing out of proportions. He kicks off his shoes and goes in search of Raff. He finds him in bed as miserable as he was this morning. But this time when Mike sheds his clothes and gets into bed to curl around him like he wanted to do this morning, Raff’s scent loses it’s miserable edge. At least Raff won’t protest if he gets some Sasha on him while he marks him up. Raff cuddles closer and soon both of them smell content. 

Mike dozes off and dreams of the three men who have taken up his world all day...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Be a sweetheart and leave a comment, will you? It makes me really happy.


End file.
